inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakata Hidetoshi
(Midfielder) |number = 7 |element = Earth |team = Orpheus (former captain) |seiyuu = Tsuchida Hiroshi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 068}} Nakata Hidetoshi ( ), also known as Hide (ヒデ) and Hide Nakata (ヒデナカタ), is the official captain of Orpheus, even though he plays only one official match with the team in the FFI. He is based on a real soccer player with the same name. Profile Background He is the ex-captain of the Italian team in the Football Frontier International that is Orpheus. He left the team for some time because he noticed that the whole team was relying on him too much. Appearance He has brown hair, dark skin and black eyes. He is often seen wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, covered by a black shirt and is often seen wearing a pairs of dark green jean. Personality He is a calm, nice and careful person. He is mostly seen with Luca when watching Inazuma Japan or Orpheus' matches. Plot He first appeared when he was watching Inazuma Japan's match on who will be the representatives of Japan. Luca states that why would Hide want to watch the match of a weak team, to which Hide states that they're a lot stronger than they look. Then, Hidetoshi and Luca watch the match of Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon also, to which Luca stated that Fire Dragon was toying around Japan, since Korea hasn't gotten serious yet. Then, when Endou was switched into the field, Luca states that how will the match end now if "his" favorite was in the match, in the end, Japan won. He reappeared again at the time when Orpheus was in need of help even after mastering "Catenaccio Counter", Hide Nakata, the former captain of Orpheus joined the team to resume his rightful place as Orpheus' captain. As he joined the game, the flow of the game changed. The players began connecting passes with each other because of the confidence they have with Nakata. Nakata acknowledges Fideo because of his great leadership over the team and with the help of Mr. K, they took Orpheus into a new world of soccer, but soon the game ended up in a draw. Inazuma Japan 3 - 3 Orpheus. After that he gave Fideo back the captain's band. Then in Orpheus' next match against Little Gigant, he watched with Luca and saw how strong Little Gigant is. In the end, Orpheus lost to Little Gigant without even scoring a point. He is seen with the team in their meeting room downstairs after the match. He was encouraging Fideo but Fideo stated that he didn't deserve the captain's band but Nakata left the band to Fideo so he can keep it as the current captain of Orpheus. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Inazuma Legend' Gallery Nakata in casual clothes.png|Nakata in his casual clothes. Nakata in his first appearance.JPG|Nakata in his first appearance, watching the selection match of Inazuma Japan. Nakata Rushe Luca.png|Nakata, Rushe and Luca when they arrived at Orpheus' stadium. Nakata in game.png|Nakata in Inazuma Eleven 3. Inazuma Eleven 3 Sekai e no Chousen!! Bomber 04 15653.png|Hide in Orpheus (Game version). Trivia *He is based on a real Japanese player: Nakata Hidetoshi who retired. Both have nearly the same appearance. **Although he is originally Japanese, he plays for Italy because the real Hidetoshi Nakata also played for famous Italian teams such as A.S. Roma and ACF Fiorentina. *When Fideo Ardena once told to Endou that he reminded him of a friend who is Japanese, he is the Japanese friend Fideo was talking about. *He was considered the most skilled midfielder in the Inazuma Eleven universe. *Despite that he is an important character in Inazuma Eleven 2 and Inazuma Eleven 3, he doesn't appear yet in any Strikers game or in a GO game as a scout character. This has probably to do with the fact that the contract between the real life player and Level 5 has been terminated prior to the release of Inazuma Strikers. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Scout characters Category:Original series characters